castlefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Christy32/Talk User Archive 1
thank you thank you for Contributing to this wiki, i am very happy, btw what do you think of the new navigation barDaboss 21:16, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow! A thousand edits. Congratulations! Jiskran 11:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) regard the "3 little letters" Christy, just saw your note about "3 little letters". The reason for the name was to be able to include MiB, or any similar fantasy/shadow government agency, without it having to be proved to exist. Take care, Alex Jiskran 16:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Pages about skills/knowledge Christy, can I send you higher quality versions of the images for characters in "Nanny McDead", in the same basic situations and poses, for you to replace the ones that are up at the moment? I didn't want to just do it myself, knowing how you felt last time. All the best, Alex Christy, those "Nanny McDead" pictures look so much better! Thanks, Alex Jiskran 02:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Christy, it's great to see you are able to write again. It must have been difficult and frustrating. As I said, the new Season 1 pics look really good. I do, however, have a request, and if you say 'no' (including no answer at all) that will be the end of the matter. For Season 1, as I have 720p originals to work from which give a greater precision of image, would it be okay if I replaced just the Killer in each episode with a higher quality version of basically the same shot? All the best, Alex Jiskran 12:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Site maintenance Christy, is it OK with you if I push JP (Daboss) to at least promote you and I to Chat Moderators with rollback, so that if we get another idiot like this one, we can quickly undo the damage? I really feel we need more full Admins. Alex Jiskran 20:05, July 15, 2012 (UTC) My remarks Understood, and I apologise. Frustration in the moment got the better of me, and I didn't consider fully what I was saying. I'm sorry that you were reminded of such unpleasantness. Alex Jiskran 20:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Understood, and I apologise. I was frustrated and wrote in the heat of the moment, without considering the possible effects on others. I am sorry my words reminded you of such unpleasantness. Alex Jiskran 20:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat moderator Christy, you still haven't said whether you would want to be a Chat Moderator and/or rollback. Alex Jiskran 20:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Inappropriate language Christy, I've re-edited my note to JP (Daboss) which contained similar sentiments to what I wrote to you (and told him about the change and why), so that there's hopefully no unnecessarily hurtful terms floating around. Again, I'm really sorry if my wording stirred up bad memories. All the best, Alex Jiskran 05:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) rollback status i am gonna give you rollback, and maybe admin Daboss (talk) 04:23, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Classifying actors and actresses Christy, I know I've said this before, and I understand you have no desire to communicate with me, but it's such a big and time-consuming task that I feel I should offer once more. If, at any stage, you want me to take some of these re-labelling jobs, just tell me which group and which letters, and I'll happily do it. Alex PS I'll try to design any message I send so that no answer is a kind of response. A Jiskran 16:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Christy, have you checked that the computer is registering your contributions of pictures correctly, because I'm amazed you don't have 500 (Curator) yet. Alex News Item: Jack Coleman Posted your news item to the front page. I'm assuming it was ready for general consumption? Nice catch finding it! If you can do another one, there's a spoiler from Molly Quinn's interview with Mike Ausiello where she suggests she might have an affair with a professor(!) 19:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC) After the Storm Nice catch on 05x01's title. I'm not sure if 05x02's title is really going to be Secret's Safe With Me. All the story's link back to the SpoilerTV website, which has pulled their post on it. So it's still unconfirmed. I'm happy to keep the link on the Season 5 page, but won't create a page for 05x02 until we have better confirmation. 14:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Do we know Nathan's really deaf in one ear? Nathan has a history of deadpan jokes and pranks. I only point this out because Julius Caesar was deaf in his left ear as well, a fact made famous in Shakespeare's play. My understanding was that he was jokingly lampshading his leading-man status. 16:54, July 25, 2012 (UTC) : I found the original text and it does sound like he's serious. Nathan recently finished Much Ado About Nothing, so a subtle Bard reference is just his speed. 17:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Caskett page gallery Christy, I'm terrible with image editing. Thanks for restoring that gallery to the page. Could you pare down the images in that gallery when you get a chance? I count 34 in the list-- way too many to be useful. Most of them are fan-created collages which make the wiki look less professional and don't really illustrate anything, so adding a few even as you delete would help. I figure 10 good straight screen grabs would be perfect, and you and Alex seem to be the best image grabbers. 17:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC)